This invention generally pertains to the type of apparatus or system for handling sheets as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,322, 3,880,420, 3,912,258, 3,992,001 and 3,997,155.
The primary object of the invention is to provide such a sheet handling system which can accelerate the handling of the sheets and in which the changing from one size sheet to another size can be rapidly and automatically accomplished.
Particularly it is an object of the invention to provide accurate sensors at the back-up aligning device, at the transfer conveyor snubber, at the back-stop at the stacker end of the stacker and at the side aligners at the stacker end of the stacker whereby respective electric circuits accurately control the actuation of adjustment of the respective devices to the respective dimensions of the sheets; and further to provide said control in such a manner that the adjustment can be pre-set and then by a very simple circuit closing operation by the operator the adjusting actuation to the dimensions of the sheets can be performed without stopping the operation of the corrugator or the sheet conveying and stacking.
Another object of the invention is to provide accurate sheet aligning devices at the stacker end of the stacker conveyor at both side edges of the sheets as well as at the back-stop.
Another object of the invention is to provide the safety device at the stacker end of the stacker conveyor which will automatically stop the stacking in the event the back-stops are abutting against the top of the stack or on a person.